La Vida Despues de Hogwarts
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: [TERMINADO] Luego de derrotar al Inombrable Harry se muda con Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Pero mientras estudie descubrira cosas que no sabia de sus padres, como que tiene otra tia, por parte de su padre. H&G H&R DEJEN REVIEWS :
1. Capitulo 1: La casa

La Vida Después De Hogwarts

Capitulo 1: La Casa

Luego de dos años de haber derrotado al señor de las tinieblas, y luego de un año de que Ginny terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts los 4 amigos (Ron, Herms, Harry y por supuesto, Ginny) se mudaron a una amplia casa en el mundo muggle. Ya que Harry y Hermaione, habían vivido muchos años en barrios asi, tuvieron que enseñarles a los hermanos a no hacer magia todo el día, aunque a veces se les olvidara.  
La casa era hermosa y contenía 2 habitaciones con baños individuales cada una. Una sala de estar y una amplia cocina. La casa, también tenia un amplio patio con una gran piscina, que era increíble en el verano.

Luego de 8 meses de haberse mudado y de un año y 9 meses de haber empezado su carrera, Harry Potter estaba levantándose para marcharse a la facultad.

Buenos días – Dijo este luego de ver a Ginny en la cocina

Ah, hola – Respondió esta otra con tono moribundo, Ginny, que generalmente estaba hermosa, lucia una bata gastada y tenia unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos, al parecer se había quedado estudiando toda la noche, lo cual comprobaba su gran libro alado de su café.

Deberías dormir – Dijo harry empezando a preparar huevos, tocino, torta y todo lo que podía, harry, muy acostumbrado a que su tía petunia lo obligara a cocinar durante su estadía en el nº 4 de Privet Drive, sus comidas, le salían increíbles, lo cual causaba envidia en las chicas y a la vez placer de no tener que cocinar

Cuando el olor empezó a salir de la hornilla a Ginny le empezó a chillar el estomago

Jejeje, ¿Quieres un poco? – Dijo harry al notar ese sonido proveniente de Ginny

Emm, si, Por favor- Dijo una Ginny muy avergonzada que ponía un marcador en su libro y dejaba el café de un lado.

Mientras Ginny y Harry hablaban de lo difícil que es la facultad, apareció por la puerta, una hermosa mujer, alta y de pelo alborotada con cara de sueño, al parecer, ella, también se había desvelado, pero, no por la misma razón que Ginny

Bu... Ouuu... nos días- Dijo Hermione tratando de esconder sus bostezos

Me Parece que me desve... OOOuu... le- Dijo conteniendo otro bostezo

Jajaja, mm, ¿con mi hermano verdad?- Dijo Ginny, señalando al pelirrojo que había aparecido también por la puerta, con solo un pantalón y el torso al descubierto.  
Hermaione no pudo contener su mirada que se desvió por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ya no quedaba nada del pequeño y tímido pelirrojo, que ellos habían conocido años atrás en Hogwarts, ahora era un hombre, alto y musculoso, y su pelo solo resaltaban sus claros ojos y lo hacían mucho mas atractivo

Buenos días – dijo este mientras se sentaba alado de harry y bostezaba sin ocultar su sueño

¿Te desvelaste? – Dijo harry con una picara sonrisa que no escondió, y se levanto y les sirvió a los dos nuevos integrantes una tasa de café a cada uno y un poco de todo lo que había cocinado, lo que incluía un poco de tostadas, tocino, etc. 

Ron no dijo nada y empezó a comer, seguido por Hermione que comía trozos mas pequeños.

Bueno – Dijo Ginny conteniendo un bostezo – Mejor me cambio para ir a la facultad – Concluyo.

Y luego de estas palabras desapareció tras la puerta.

Ahora díganme bien que esta pasando, yo no me trago que se desvelaron por separado – Dijo Harry y tras esas palabras Ron y Hermaione se atragantaron, Ron con un par de huevos y Herms con su café.

Bueno... – Dijo Hermaione

Es que – Dijo Ron

Bueno, es que – Se burlo Harry – ¡¡VAMOS!! ¡DIGAN QUE PASARON LA NOCHE JUNTOS!

Ron y Hermaione se miraron, y luego Ron asintió con una mueca que disimulaba su gran felicidad.

Bien por ustedes – Dijo Harry, con una gran sonrisa – Ahora voy a cambiarme y dentro de media hora tendrán la casa para ustedes solitos – Y tras decir eso les guiño un ojo.

Espera – Dijo Hermione con un tono muy confiado – Cuando te le vas a declarar tú a Ginny?

Emm, bueno, es que yo... – Harry no sabia que decir, tampoco sabia como se había enterado Hermione, aunque se dio cuenta de que había tenido que ver, en que, ella, era muy inteligente...

Mira Harry, no sabrás nada, hasta que no le digas – Harry se quedo boquiabierto, tratando de asimilar lo que Hermione estaba diciéndole, y ron tenia una mueca de  
"No pude haber sido tan ciego"

Bueno, veré cuando sea un buen momento – Afirmo Harry – Ahora me marcho a la facultad.

Adiós – Dijo Hermione y se hundió en un libro que tenia alado


	2. Capitulo 2: El romance de Herms y Ronnie

Capitulo 2: El romance de Herms y Ronnie

Una vez que la casa estuvo vacía, Hermione y ron se miraron.  
Y comprobaron que estaban solos  
Ambos se pararon y caminaron hacia la sala, tomados de la mano, una vez allí y con la chimenea encendía, ron se sentó en una butaca y Hermione se sentó arriba de el.  
Muy románticamente acurrucados, se empezaron a besar, lo que empezó con un pequeño besito, se convirtió en un furtivo beso de deseo y pasión.

A los pocos minutos estaban parados. Ron tenia a Hermione contra la pared y le besaba el pecho seductoramente, Hermaione reprimía ese deseo que tenia de comérselo vivo, cuando el besaba el pecho, Luego de unos minutos, estaban subiendo por la escalera dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Ron.

Luego de unos segundos, Hermione se había sacado la bata, mostrando un atractivo cuerpo propio de una chica de 19 años, su torso estaba medio cubierto por una remera que le llegaba hasta por arriba del ombligo, y tenia puesto un sexy short muy corto.

Por su parte, Ron se había sacado su pantalón, lo que mostraba unos boxsers color azul oscuro y se podían ver las piernas musculosas que estos no lograban tapar, o no debían hacerlo. 

Luego de hora y media, ambos dormían, en una cama toda revuelta y tapados por una sabana, hasta que

PUM! 

¡¡Hay!!, que fue eso? – Pregunto el pelirrojo levantándose bruscamente de la cama

Debe ser Ginny – Dijo Hermaione mirando el reloj.

Herms – Grito Ginny desde la cocina.

¡¡Hay no!!! – Dijo Hermaione muy asustada y se empezó a vestir lo mas rápido que pudo, por su parte ron, no reaccionaba.

HERMSS – Grito Ginny muy desaforada, como si tratara de en verdad ponerla nerviosa o descubrirla, ya que al segundo, comenzó a subir por la escalera, dirigiéndose, al cuarto de ron.

Hermyy – Dijo Ginny mas juguetona – ¿Donde estas?

Parecía como si estuvieran jugando a las escondidas.

Hermione toco la perilla de la puerta cuando de repente, por primera vez, Ron hablaba, más bien susurraba

¡¡¡No espera!!! – Dijo – No salgas, lo sabrá, escóndete en el armario- Dijo y esta le obedeció.

Este agarro la colcha se la paso por encima y se hizo el dormido

¿Mmm, no esta herms aquí? – Dijo Ginny

Ron saco su cabeza de debajo de la colcha y dijo, sonando bastante adormilado:

¿No, que haría aquí? – dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado.

¿Pues bien, no se, que hacen sus plantuflas aquí? – Dijo la niña con una sonrisa que denotaba una clara burla y una expresión que decía que ella, no era la idiota.

Bueno herms, ya puedes salir – Dijo Ginny.

Hermione salio del armario y trato de esconder su vergüenza- Ya se que están saliendo, ahora, ¡reconózcanlo ustedes! – Y tras decir esto Ginny salio de la habitación 

¡Bueno, miremos el lado positivo ya no tendremos que esconderlo! - Dijo Herms.

Y tras decir esto la otra también salio, y ron se metió en la ducha, media hora mas tarde salio un ron totalmente diferente, estaba limpio y muy bien vestido, preparado para ir a la facultad y muy bello, o eso, opinaba Hermione, aunque no lo dijese.

Ginny ya no estaba, había ido de vuelta a al facultad, lo cual tranquilizaba a los "Novios".

Ron y Hermaione estudiaban la misma carrera: Medí mago  
Los medí magos eran médicos que trabajaban en san mungo   
Aunque nadie supiera como era que, ron, se había interesado en eso, de verdad lo había hecho.  
Hermaione que estaba también, muy limpia y bella, lo estaba esperando en la sala para partir.

¿Bueno nos vamos? – Dijo Hermaione 

Estaba por agarrar sus polvos flu cuando de pronto...


	3. Capitulo 3: Harry y sus escondidas emoci

Capitulo 3: Harry y sus escondidas emociones

¡¡Ah!! Harry, ¿como te fue? – Dijo Hermione al ver salir a su amigo fuera de la chimenea, el cual tenía cara de enojado y de frustrado   
Pero antes de poder preguntarle que le pasaba la repuesta apareció delante de ellos, Ginny, seguida por un chico, alto y muy buen mozo, aparecieron plantados en la sala

Me voy a descansar – Dijo Harry que no podía esconder su tono tristón – Estoy muy cansado.

Un Placer conocerte, Harry – Dijo un tal Billy Loks

Luego de que se cerro al puerta del dormitorio de Harry y ron, Ginny dijo:

Bueno, el es: Billy Loks, un chico que estudia para la carrera de Aurors, como yo, bueno quiero que sepan, que...emm... Bueno, estoy saliendo con el, y que lo van a ver a menudo aquí

Vete ron, ya te alcanzo – Dijo Herms, que detuvo a ron antes de que este abofeteara al visitante, ron, obediente, se metió, pronuncio unas palabras y fue consumido por unas llamas verde esmeralda.

Billy, ve a la cocina – Dijo Ginny, este obedeció y desapareció tras una pequeña puerta.

¡¡¿¿Que es esto??!! – pregunto una Hermione confundida, y arrepentida de haberle dado esperanzas a Harry esa misma mañana.

Bueno, quiero apurar un poquito a Harry – Confeso la pelirroja – es que estoy podrida d e verlo por las mañanas, ya no quiero sufrir mas por su presencia – termino

Si lo se - dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – y me parece brillante tu idea, suerte – Concluyo, murmuro lo miso que ron hacia como unos 10 minutos, y la consumieron unas llamas verdes.


	4. Capitulo 4: Ginny la mas deseada

Capitulo 4: Ginny, la más deseada

Ginny, abandono la sala y entro a la cocina, Billy, estaba sentado en una silla contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, que, al igual que en el comedor, era bastante grande y espaciosa.

¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto este al ver entrar a Ginny por la pequeña puerta por la que el había pasado, minutos antes.

Emmmm, s- Pero antes de que esta pudiera contestar se escucho un fuerte PUM! En la sala. Ginny, asustada, pero no cobarde, abrió la pequeña puerta, para observar a un harry que golpeaba, desesperadamente, la puerta de un gran y majestuoso armario, que contenía, las bebidas con alcohol.

¡¡¿¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO??!!-Pregunto la niña, muy asustada, pero que también sentía compasión por el.

Esd que yod no se qued haced sin hip! Ti, tiny – dijo harry, muy borracho.

Ginny, harry, mi nombre es Ginny – Dijo esta muy avergonzada, pues se había sonrojado.

Manda a ese gilly a domise y wen conmi-migo – Dijo Harry conteniendo su hipo-

¿Que pasa, gin? – Dijo Billy saliendo de la cocina, tras escuchar esto ultimo.

Nada, nada, será mejor que te vayas, mañana hablaremos, ahora debo cuidar de harry – Dijo Ginny, y Billy con mala cara, pero sin contradecirla, entro a la chimenea, agarro un poco de polvos flu, murmuro algo, y se lo tragaron unas grandes llamas verdes esmeralda.

¡Hay harry!, ¿Por qué es que haces esto? – Dijo Ginny, que ahora, se le estaban cayendo unas lágrimas.

Esss que nog te dass cuenta de qu- que Yoppp, Te amo tiny- Dijo harry, mirándola directo a los ojos. Este no le sacaba la mirada de encima, Ginny, ahora lloraba con gran desconsuelo.

¿¿Iny, pogcue yogas?? – Dijo harry hablando cada vez, menos entendible.

No entiendes harry?, mañana te olvidaras de todo lo que me has dicho, y todo volverá a la normalidad, no te acordaras que me has contado lo que en verdad sientes por mi y yo soy muy cobarde para recordártelo – Dijo Ginny ahora sus lagrimas se habían vuelto un gran llanto, y Harry, que no despegaba su mirada de los ojos de la muchacha replico:

Io me voyg a acogadg bemmm de togo westo, ge lo prometo

Ginny rió, y Harry le pregunto - ¿De cue te gies?

De que ya hablas como fleurr – Dijo Ginny, que había parado de llorar y había cambiado sus lágrimas por una gran sonrisa.

Harry, que también sonreía, fue acercando lentamente su cara a la de Ginny, sus labios rozaron y ambos agarraron la cara del otro y se besaron con gran furia.  
Sus respiraciones se conectaron, y de repente, se olvidaron de todo, como si el mundo no existiera.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies se dirigían hacia arriba subiendo las escaleras, cuando, de pronto...


	5. Capitulo 5: El invitado inesperado

Capitulo 5: El Invitado Inesperado

Se escucho un fuerte PUM! En la cocina, ambos se detuvieron en seco, y calladamente, bajaron las escaleras, de pronto divisaron como una persona, corpulenta, salía de la chimenea.

"desmayus" pensó Harry, agito si varita, y la persona que había salido segundos antes de la chimenea cayó al piso en seco.

Ambos, entraron rápido a la cocina, para ver al Prof. Lupin desmayado.

NOO!!!- Dijo Harry, y al instante unas llamas verdes esmeraldas aparecieron y tonks salio de la chimenea

Buen di... - Pero se quedo observando al Prof. Lupin

¿Que diablos ah pasado aquí? – Dijo Tonks

Es que, pensamos, que... es que, no sabíamos quien era, y bueno, Harry, creo, que lo desmayo... em, ¿no Harry? – Dijo Ginny, con tono temeroso, como si tuviera miedo de que la retaran.

Si, lo desmaye – Dijo Harry, con un tono mas seguro que el de Ginny, Harry, luego de haber hablado con Ginny, se le había pasado toda la borrachera, y se acordaba perfectamente de todo, aunque, tenía un aliento terrible. En esos momentos, Lupin se levantaba y miraba hacia todos lados. 

¿¿Qu-que paso?? – Pregunto este frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Te desmaye, pero, no sabia que eras tu – Explico el morocho

Lupin se paro, y saco su varita, la paso por su túnica, y esta quedo reluciente. Aunque Lupin se seguía frotando la cabeza, tomo una silla y se sentó en ella, tonks, lo imito y con una sacudida de su varita hizo aparecer comida y té. Lupin agarro una de las tasas que había aparecido y se sirvió un poco de té, y sirvió en las otras tres tasas. 

Siéntense – Les indico, y los chicos lo obedecieron. 

¿Para que ah venido, profesor? – Pregunto Harry 

¡Hay Harry!, no me digas profesor, puedes llamarme, tío Remus, ¡hay suficiente confianza! – Dijo Lupin

Bueno, ti-tío, ¿ha que has venido? – Volvió a decir el morocho.

Primero Harry, tutéame, y segundo, eh venido a decirte algo, em, bueno muy importante – Dijo Remus

Si, tío, cuéntame, digo, ¡contame a que has venido! 

Bueno Harry, Debo anunciarte dos cosas – Confeso

¿Cuáles? – Inquiero el muchacho muy curioso.

Bueno, primero, nos vamos a casar Harry – Dijo Tonks, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que se habían sentado, su cara denotaba una gran felicidad.

¡FELCIDADES! – Dijeron los dos chicos a coro

Bueno, muchas gracias Harry – Dijo Lupin, y se notaba que se había sonrojado un poco de la vergüenza.

¿Y que es lo segundo? – Dijo Ginny, que estaba muy curiosa, pensando que podía ser...

Lo segundo, Ginny y Harry, queremos que tú Harry seas nuestro padrino de bodas – Dijo Lupin sonriente.

Hay... Bueno, para mí seria un honor – Dijo Lupin muy sonriente.

Harry, ven un segundo conmigo – Le dijo Remus, y le señalo la puerta que daba al patio. 

Ambos salieron por la puerta, caminaron unos metros, lejos del ruido, Y Remus dijo:

- Mira Harry, quiero que sepas porque eh decidido que tu seas mi padrino de bodas – Dijo Lupin, tomo un respiro y continuo – Por empezar, porque eres la viva imagen de tus padres, eres igual a james por tu exterior, y por ese desdén que tienen ambos por las reglas, y porque en tu interior eres igual a Lily – Harry se sorprendido, Lupin jamás le había dicho eso, pero el no lo interrumpió, dejo que siguiera hablando.

- Si Harry, eres bueno, amable y humilde, al igual que ella, y puedes ver la belleza interior de la gente, a decir verdad, cuando te enteraste, de bueno... mi problema, tu, al igual que tu madre, me hiciste sentir normal – Dijo Lupin, a Harry le broto una lagrima, nunca lo habían comparado así con su madre, después de todo, siempre decían que el era, idéntico a su padre.

Gra-gracias, tío – Dijo Harry, antes, lo quería muchísimo, debido, a que era el único que le quedaba, que era como de su familia, pero luego de esto, lo apreciaba muchísimo más, ahora era como si Lupin, se hubiera convertido en Sirius, y en su Padre al mismo tiempo.

Bueno Harry – Dijo Lupin, el cual también tenía unas lágrimas en sus mejillas – Será mejor que entremos, no debemos dejar a las mujeres solas

No, no debemos – Dijo Harry y siguió a Lupin hasta la casa. 

Entraron a la casa, y allí vieron a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados enfrente de Tonks, hablando de ella sobre la boda.


	6. Capitulo 6: Las Noticias

Capitulo 6: Las Noticias

Luego del día en que harry se emborracho, Ginny y Harry no habían vuelto a hablar. Por su parte la noticia de la boda de Tonks y Lupin ya se sabía entre todos los conocidos, y ya había una fecha, se haría, un mes, después del anuncio. Harry, que había estado ausente en los últimos dos días, no sabia como hablar con Ginny, como decirle lo que le había pasado, en esos últimos dos días, Harry, había llegado la noche anterior muy tarde.

¿Qué crees que habrá hecho? - Le preguntaba Ginny a Hermaione

Pues, no lo se, pero, lo eh visto muy mal – Dijo Hermaione

¿Cuándo lo viste? – Inquirió Ginny curiosa

Lo vi esta mañana, se levanto para ir al baño – Confeso la castaña

Ah, bueno, bajemos a desayunar – Y tras decir esto, ambas bajaron hacia la cocina, allí encontraron a ron bebiendo café y leyendo el profeta.

Buenos Días – Dijo Hermaione y lo beso muy cariñosamente.

Buenos Días – Dijo este luego del beso y alguien toco la puerta. 

Ron se paro, y se encamino hacia la puerta, se escucho el chirrido y ahí se escucho a alguien con voz de mujer que decía:

Hola Ron, buenos días, ¿se encuentra Harry?

Si Alexandra, pasa a la cocina, ahora te lo traigo – y tras decir esto, Ron subió a buscar a su amigo, mientras, la chica se encaminaba hacia la cocina, cuando entro por la puerta, una hermosa mujer rubia, de ojos celestes bien resplandecientes se planto en el umbral, tenia un gran cuerpo, como de modelo, y Hermaione la reconoció enseguida, era, en efectivo, una modelo.

La cara de pocos amigos de Ginny, no se podía borrar, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, apareció Harry, estaba en cuero, con un pantalón, que al parecer era un pijama, en opinión de Ginny estaba muy lindo. Su pelo negro estaba muy desprolijo, más de lo normal y su cicatriz estaba tapada por un mechón muy rebelde.

Veo que has sabido como llegar Alexandra – Dijo Harry

Pues si, pensé que seria mas difícil. Buenos Días – y dirigió estas ultimas palabras a los otros tres chicos – Yo soy Alexandra – Y esto lo dirigió solo a las mujeres. 

Mira, vamos a hablar a la sala, asi estamos mas cómodos – Dijo Harry

Como tú quieras – Y cuando estos se fueron Ginny no pudo resistirse más.

¿Qué diablos hace Harry con ella? – Dijo con el ceño muy fruncido 

Pues no lo se Ginny, puedes preguntarle – Contesto la castaña

No dudes que lo haré – Dijo La pelirroja

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Harry, Hablaba con Alexandra

Bueno entonces quedamos asi, mañana vendrás aquí Alexandra – Dijo El morocho

Si, harry, pero quiero que me digas Ale, después de todo, deberíamos apodarnos – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Si claro, Ale, bueno, yo me tendría que ir cambiando, y supongo tu tienes que irte también – Comento Harry

Pues si, Un placer cada vez Harry – Dijo la chica de los ojos azules y lo abrazo, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y se encamino hacia la puerta. Harry la siguió, le abrió y le dijo Adiós.

En cuanto entro a la cocina, se encontró a Ginny con una cara de Lobo acechando a su presa.

¿Qué diablos hacías tú con ella? – Dijo Ginny tratando de no gritar

¿Y a ti que te importa?, después de todo, ¡tu tienes novio! – Dijo Harry, indignado

¿¿Asi que esta es tu venganza?? – Dijo la niña

No, solo digo – Dijo el muchacho y se encogió de hombros

Pues, no tengo más novio, corte con Billy ayer – Comento Ginny

Pues que bien, era un tarado, y Alexandra, no es mi novia – Confeso el Hombre 

No, seguro que no, ¿entonces que es tuyo? – Dijo la pelirroja, indignada.

Pues, es mi prima – Harry dijo esto como si quisiera poner a Ginny en una incomoda situación, lo cual hizo.

Harry... Yo... ¡No tenia idea! – Se excusó la pequeña.

Pues, ahora lo sabes, y la próxima vez que desconfíes de mi, piensa un poco, antes de decir nada – Y tras decir esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

Guau – Dijo Hermaione, ninguno de los dos chicos, se habían dado cuenta que Hermaione seguía allí.

Si, no entiendo, porque no lo dijo antes – Y luego de decir esto, ella, también se paro y se fue. Luego de unos cinco minutos, esta acción fue imitada por Hermaione.


	7. Capitulo 7: La prima de Harry

Capitulo 7: La Prima de Harry.

La noticia de que Harry, tenia una prima, modelo, impresiono al resto de los weasley, y también a Tonks y Lupin. Los cuadros de los padres de Harry, de Sirius y de Dumbeldore (Habían sido regalos de su cumpleaños de dos años atrás, en uno estaban sus padres cuando se habían casado, en otro estaba Sirius de joven sentado en una silla y en el ultimo estaba el mismo cuadro que Harry había visto en la oficina de Hogwarts en su sexto año.) a diferencia de estos otros, no se sorprendieron.  
Se escucharon golpes en la puerta 

Harry, fue hacia la puerta la abrió, y allí entro, la misma chica rubia, de ojos celestes, con hermosas curvas y un excelente cuerpo.

Hola Harry, bueno, ya estoy lista, a ¿donde es que vamos? – Dijo Ale

A una casa, era la vieja casa de mi padrino – Dijo este.

Ah bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Dijo esta, y Harry grito:

TIOO, ¿NOS VAMOS? 

Y Lupin salio de la cocina. Saludo a la rubia con un amable beso y dijo:

Si, hola, yo soy amigo de James y Sirius, tu tío, y el padrino de Harry.

Espero no te moleste, el quiere acompañarnos – Dijo Harry

No ninguno, ¿como viajaremos? – Pregunto la de ojos celestes

Por polvos flu – dijo Remus

Ah ¡listo! – Dijo la muchacha sonriente 

Bueno, ve primero Harry, luego tú, y por ultimo yo – Dijo Lupin

Numero doce de Gridmule place – Dijo Harry, soltó un polvo y al instante fue consumido por unas llamas verde esmeralda.

Tu turno – Le dijo el castaño a la rubia y le señalo una vasija, esta tomo unos polvos de aquella y entro en la chimenea, pasó siguiente grito: NUMERO DOCE DE GRIDMULE PLACE – tiro los polvos al piso y la consumieron unas llamas verdes. Lupin la imito y segundos después aparecieron en la vieja casa de Sirius.

Ya no lucia tan sucia y fea como antes, ahora relucía de limpia y el cuadro de la madre de Sirius no estaba, así que se podía hablar libremente. 

Hola papá, hola mamá, Sirius, Dumbeldore – Saludo Harry

Hola Hij – Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Alexandra se había acercado donde se la pudiera ver y james dijo:  
¡Hay por dios!, eres la viva imagen de Sabrina, ¡eres igual a ella! – Dijo el retrato

A eso hemos venido, va eh venido, en todos estos años no se les ocurrió decirme que tenía una prima, ¡son mis padres!, me lo tuvo que decir Dumbeldore, como me lo dijo, ¡no puedo creerlo!, pude haber tenido a alguien quien yo pudiera considerar una hermana, y ustedes se quedaron cayados – Dijo Harry indignado, tras escuchar esto ultimo la rubia se sonrojo, ella, pensaba lo mismo "un hermano con quien compartir"

Tienes que comprender querido, que solo Dumbeldore sabía su paradero – Dijo su madre. 

Disculpa, querida, ¿cuantos años tienes? – Dijo Sirius, quien, estaba más pálido de lo normal. 

Tengo... 20 años – Dijo la rubia

2 años más que Harry, si yo sabía que eras mayor, pero no creí que tan – Dijo Lily, pero no pudo terminar la frase, en ese instante se puso tan pálida como Sirius, y James, quien, antes que ella, se había puesto pálido.

Entiendes lo que pasa, ¿verdad? – Le pregunto James a Lupin que estaba en un rincón, con cara de pensativo.

Tu, ¿tu no conociste a tu padre? – Pregunto Remus muy curioso.

Pues, a mi biológico, no, me crié con otra familia, mi madre murió luego de tenerme, solo pudo decir el nombre que querían que me pusieran, luego de eso, murió – A la modelo se le puso la piel de gallina, notablemente la muerte de su madre le afectaba.

Sirius, ¿tu crees que... – Dijo james

No creo, se que, no estuvo con nadie mas, y mírale su cabello, su madre no tenía ese cabello – Dijo Black

Es muy obvio – Dijo Evans

Perdón, pero ¿Qué es obvio? – Pregunto Harry, ya cansado de escucharlos hablar entre ellos, como si no hubiera nadie más.

Puede que... Que... Bueno que, ella, sea, sea, mí... mi Hija – Dijo Sirius y todos se quedaron callados, pasaron un buen tiempo asi, hasta que la rubia se decidió por hablar.

¿Cómo que creen que? – Dijo

Bueno, es que, hace 20 años, Sirius salía con mi hermana, pero luego de que decidió huir no supimos nada mas de ella, por eso suponemos, suponemos que huyo embarazada de ti – Dijo James

Claro, y debo decirte, que tienes el mismo pelo que yo tuve alguna vez, y mi madre – Dijo el cuadro.

Gracias, aunque la partera, me dijo, que luzco igual a mi madre, el día que me dio la vida – Dijo la Mujer 

Se pasaron el resto del día hablando sobre la vida que habían llevado hasta ahora, ella contó que era modelo para pagar sus estudios de auror, que vivía sola desde sus 18 años y de que bien la criaron sus padres adoptivos y de cuanto los amaba. Harry le contó sobre sus aventuras, Sirius, Lily, James y Lupin sobre las suyas. La tarde dejo paso a una noche brillante y reluciente.


	8. Capitulo 8: Harry y su hermana

Capitulo 8: Harry y "su hermana"

Esa noche, se quedaron hasta muy tarde en lo de Sirius, rieron y lloraron. Cenaron y luego de un rato Lupin dijo:

Deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde

¿Ya tío?, ¡pero quiero saber más sobre mi familia! – Dijo Alexandra, luego de varias horas de charla, este le dijo que no le dijese mas que no lo tratara de usted y lo llamara después de todo ella era la hija de Sirius.

Si, debemos irnos Ale – Contesto Lupin.

Ahora, yo tengo una duda – Dijo Harry – Si ella es tu hija, no debería ella ser la dueña de este lugar, digo, no yo – Pregunto Harry

Pues si, y si eso es cierto, hay siempre una manera de averiguarlo. Descuélgame, Harry – Dijo Sirius, y el muchacho hizo caso, bajo el cuadro de Sirius estaba el viejo árbol genealógico de los Black. Pero ahora tenía un cambio. Relucía, en letras negras el nombre abajo del nombre.

¡Pensé, que tu nombre estaba borrado! – Inquirió el pelinegro muy curioso 

Pues si, pero luego de poder, finalmente, gracias a Remus descolgar a mi madre, los nombres borrados volvieron a aparecer – Comento Sirius finalmente.

Osea que, que si soy tu hija – Dijo Alexandra

Pues, ¡por supuesto que si! - Dijo Black 

Pero ese no es mi apellido – Dijo la rubia

No, pero es el que te corresponde, ¿Cuál te puso tu madre? – Pregunto el cuadro

Pues, mi madre, ninguno, no quiso decir el suyo, y cuando me adoptaron, me pusieron el de ellos, (unos magos también), mi nombre completo es: Alexandra Sabrina Emper. – Dijo la de ojos claros.

Ah, bueno, creo que es hora de que se vayan, es tarde, y afuera ya esta muy oscuro. – Dijo Lily.

Si, y mañana debo ir a trabajar – Dijo Emper

A propósito, ¿de que trabajas? – Pregunto su padre. 

Pues, aparte de modelo, trabajo en el ministerio, soy secretaria del jefe de Aurors, un profesor en la facultad me consiguió el lugar, para que vea, como funcionaba todo – Dijo Sabrina.

¡Mi hija es inteligente!, ¡James, tengo una hija inteligente!, Oh, eres tan parecida a tu madre, ella también fue muy inteligente, la mejor de la clase, ¡siempre! – Dijo Sirius entre lágrimas, le encantaba saber tanto de su hija, su nueva hija.

Gracias, Papá, miren, mañana, mañana, necesito mostrarles a alguien, ¿podemos venir todos? – Pregunto Alexandra a Lupin

Pues, si, mañana a las 3, aquí – Dijo Remus

¡Listo! – Dijo la rubia - ¿Nos Vamos?

Si, vamonos – Contesto Harry 

Se despidieron de los cuadros, y fueron metiéndose uno a uno con sus polvos flu a la chimenea, luego de unos 5 minutos estaban todos en la casa que Harry compartía con sus amigos. 

Creo que me tendría que ir yendo – Dijo Alexandra luego de que Lupin saliera de la chimenea.

Bien, pero no quiero que te vayas por la calle, es tarde ya – Dijo Harry - ¿Por qué no vas a través de polvos flu? – Termino el muchacho.

Bueno, esta bien – Le contesto, y agarro un poco de polvo, se metió en la chimenea y dijo – Numero siete de 55 street – y tras decir esto se la consumieron unas llamas verde esmeralda. Se escucharon pasos y de la cocina salio Hermaione, llevaba puesto el camisón y tenia un repasador en las manos. 

¿Ya se fue? ¡Oh! Que pena, había hecho torta – Dijo la castaña

Creo que yo también me voy, Nymphadora debe estar esperándome – Dijo Lupin, se metió en la chimenea, agarro polvo, dijo algo y se lo consumieron las mismas llamas verde esmeralda.

Harry se encamino hacia la cocina, Hermaione lo siguió, en cuanto entro allí, estaban los dos pelirrojos, tomando café, y comiendo torta. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny, se sirvió café en una taza y agarro un poco de torta.

¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto Ron

Pues muy bien, eh averiguado muchas cosas sobre ella, y bueno, no van a creer de quien es la hija, mejor dicho, quien es su padre – Dijo Harry

No, dinos, de quien – Dijo Ginny, sin darle mucha importancia

Pues, de... De Sirius – Dijo Harry, todos se quedaron mirándolo, como si eso no pudiera ser cierto, como si lo que acabara de decir, fuera mentira.


	9. Capitulo 9: La impactante noticia

Capitulo 9: La impactante noticia

¿ES HIJA DE SIRIUS? – Pregunto Ron, al igual que los demás, el no podía creerlo, Ginny se había quedado boquiabierta y a Hermione se le había caído el repasador al suelo luego de taparse la boca con sus manos.

Pues si, verán, Sirius salía con mi tía 20 años atrás, la edad, que tiene mi prima, es increíble, ¿verdad? – Comento Harry.

No solo es increíble, es asombroso, no puedo creerlo, guau, Sirius padre, ¿Cómo lo tomo el? – Pregunto Hermione 

Pues, el fue el primero en darse cuenta, lo tomo espectacular, ¡Ah! Si, mañana nos quiere presentar a alguien, asi que vendrán conmigo – Dijo Harry

¿Seguro nos quieres ahí? – Dijo Ginny

Pues claro que si, ustedes son mi familia, deben estar ahí – Y tras decir esto se paro y bostezo – Buenas Noches – y luego de estas palabras se paro y se fue hacia su habitación.

Harry, espera – Harry estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando escucho estas palabras, se dio vuelta, ahí vio a Ginny, tenia los ojos rojos y estaba llorando.

Gin, ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto el muchacho yendo hacia el pie de la escalera donde estaba Ginny.

Es que desde el momento en que desconfié de ti ya no me hablas Harry – Dijo Ginny, que ahora no podía contener las lágrimas que caían como dos ríos.

Ginny, debes entenderme, eh estado ocupado con Ale, creeme Gin, yo te amo, nada ni nadie cambiara eso – Dijo el morocho mientras le secaba las lagrimas a Ginny, agarraba su cara la acercaba lentamente a la suya y cuando sus labios se tocaron ya no podían resistirlo, se besaron como si fuera la primera vez se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y amor hasta que Ron toco el hombro de Harry.

Lo siento, pero quiero ir a mi cuarto – Dijo el pelirrojo, por más de que Harry fuese su mejor amigo, igual, se estaba besando con su hermana, y eso no le gustaba.

Si, igual yo también me iba a dormir, perdón Gin – Dijo Harry se paro y subió los pocos escalones que le faltaban y entro a su pieza y cerró la puerta.

Aguafiestas – Le dijo Ginny a Ron con mala cara y también se paro y se dirigió a si pieza.

(...) 

El día siguiente amaneció radiente, Harry se levanto y fue hacia la cocina, preparo el desayuno, cuando escucho un picoteo en una ventana, Harry volteo la cabeza, y vio a una lechuza hermosa, que esperaba afuera. Harry le abrió la ventana y esta dejo un diario en la mesa, y extendió la pata. Harry le puso un knoct en una bolsita que tenia en la pata y esta salio volando. Harry se puso a leer cuando Ginny entro en la cocina. Llevaba puesto un camisón de seda, muy escotado, Harry no puedo evitar deslizar su mirada por el escote, era fantástico.

Emm, estoy acá arriba – Dijo Ginny tras ver a donde se dirigía la mirada del muchacho.

¡Ah! Si, lo siento mucho Gin – Se excusó el muchacho - ¿Quieres café? – Le pregunto

Si, por favor – y la chica se sentó en la mesa, Harry le acerco el café y le dio un amable y cariñoso beso en los labios, que fue correspondido por Ginny y al igual que el día anterior se fundieron en un apasionado beso, sus respiraciones se conectaron y estaban fuertemente abrazados besándose cuando...

Ejeemm – Dijo Hermione

¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijo Ginny

Tu hermano esta bajando – y tras decir esto, ambos se separaron, Harry se sentó enfrente de Ginny, Hermione al lado de esta ultima y Ron entro en la habitación.

¿Por qué todos tan callados? – Pregunto el chico

Es que les pregunte que tal estaba mi torta ayer – Mintió Hermione 

Pues, a mi me encanto – Dijo Ron

A mi también - Dijo Harry

¿Y a ti Gin? – Le pregunto Herms

Si, a mí también - Dijo Gin

Como aquel día era sábado, nadie iba a estudiar. La mañana paso tranquila, al igual que el almuerzo, pero a las tres, los cuatro estaban en el living bien vestidos apunto de irse.

Primero las damas – Dijo Ron y Hermione se metió en la chimenea con la mano cerrada.

NUMERO DOCE DE GRIDMULE PLACE – Y tras decir esto soltó los polvos y se la consumieron unas llamas verde esmeralda. Esto fue imitado por Ginny, luego por Harry y por ultimo por Ron.

¡Ah! Harry, pensé que eras Alexandra – Dijo Sirius

¿Ansioso? – Dijo Harry 

Bastante – Comento Black

Pero antes de poder seguir en la chimenea aparecieron unas llamas verdes de las cuales salio la rubia de ojos celestes, pero antes de poder decir nada, aparecieron otras llamas verdes y de allí salio...


	10. Capitulo 10: Alexandra y su prometido

Capitulo 10: Alexandra y su prometido

Un hombre morocho de ojos celestes, muy bonito.

Hola – Dijo Alexandra – Bueno, papá, tía, tío, tío Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermaione, y, finalmente Tonks el es, bueno mi novio y mi... mi prometido.

Tras decir estas palabras la cara de Sirius se puso tan pálida como el día que vio por primera vez a Alexandra, quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que su tía desde su retrato se decidió por hablar.

¡FELICIDADES! – Dijo y fue imitada por el resto, menos por Sirius.

Alexandra fue abrasada por todos, pero cuando vio a su padre, lo descolgó y lo llevo arriba, unas finas lágrimas recorrían sus lágrimas, nadie dijo nada, Alexandra llego a la primera habitación luego de las escaleras entro y cerró la puerta

¿Qué le pasa a Sirius? – Dijo james 

Es obvio, apenas acaba de conocer una hija y ahora sabe, que no es una nena – Dijo Lily.

Mientras tanto arriba, en la habitación de Sirius

NO PUEDO CREERLO, PENSÉ QUE ESTARIAS FELIZ POR MI – Decía Alexandra algo indignada, las lagrimas que antes le recorrían se habían convertido en un fuerte llanto, sus ojos estaban muy rojos y su pelo muy alborotado.

Si, y lo estoy, es solo que acabo de conocerte, y eres como... como una bebe para mi, y no puedo o no quiero creer que mi bebe se va a casar – Dijo Sirius, no podía creerlo, su hija se iba a casar.

Lo entiendo, pero, debes aceptarlo, me casare cuando termine mi carrera este año a fin de año, después de todo, dentro de un mes cumpliré 21 y ambos seremos mayores de edad – Dijo Sabrina, había parado de llorar, aunque a veces una lagrima le caía por la mejilla, sus ojos seguían increíblemente rojos.

¿ES MAYOR QUE TU? – Dijo Sirius que sonaba como un padre protector 

Solo por un mes, y papá, debes entender, yo lo amo, y el me ama, no tiene sentido, este año a fin de año nos casaremos, por favor acéptalo, ¡y acéptalo a el también! - Dijo la rubia algo indignada.

Esta bien, tratare de quererlo, solo por ti – Y tras decir esto Alexandra beso el cuadro de su padre.

Gracias – Dijo la ojiceleste y levanto el cuadro, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salio para ver a todos mirando la puerta de donde ella estaba saliendo, luego de un segundo todos miraron a otro lado adrede y ella bajo las escaleras con el cuadro de su padre.

Cuando llegaron abajo, todos se quedaron mirándolos, y Sirius, que era el centro de atención dijo:

¡Bienvenido a la familia! – y estas palabras fueron acompañados por una ovación. Esa tarde, las mujeres hablaron de los preparativos de las bodas (la de Alexandra y Jonathan Hoks y la de Remus y Nymphadora)

Creo que deberías usar blanco – Le decía Lily a Tonks

No, el violeta es lo mío – Decía esta

Pero el blanco, es tradición – Respondía Lily

Pues bien, yo no voy con las tradiciones – y tras decir esto se rió.

¿Y tu que color vas a usar? – Le pregunto Lily a la rubia

Blanco, en honor a las tradiciones – y luego de estas palabras le guiño un ojo a Lily

Esa tarde paso muy calma todos se querían y había mucha armonía en la casa. Hasta Sirius se empezó a llevar bien con Jonathan, descubrieron que ambos eran fanáticos del mismo equipo de Quidich, ambos tenían la misma atracción por las mujeres que amaban (Sirius con Sabrina, Jonathan con Alexandra) y eso hizo que tuvieran una buena amistad.

Deberíamos irnos – Dijo La rubia luego de un rato

¿Ya? – Dijo Jonathan. Se había hecho muy amigos de todos y no quería marcharse

Si, mañana debo ir a alquilar el salón, hablar con el cura, luego ir a hablar con mi profesor, y por ultimo debo ir a ver vestidos – concluyo.

Esta bien, Buenas Noches – Y tras decir esto, Alexandra se metió en una chimenea seguido de Jonathan.

¿Cómo les cayo? – Pregunto Harry

Bien, excelente, ¿y a ti? – Pregunto Sirius

A mí también - Contesto en niño. 

Luego de esto, juntaron la mesa, limpiaron la casa, se despidieron de los cuadros y todos se fueron a sus casas.

Ginny, seguida de Hermione, seguida por Ron y por ultimo Harry llegaron a la casa. Ron bostezo y sus ojos lagrimearon.

Creo que me voy a dormir – Dijo

Si yo también - Dijo Hermione – Buenas Noches

Los otros dos, vieron subir a Ron y Hermaione, luego de ello Harry dijo:


	11. Capitulo 11: El amor

Capitulo 11: El amor

Ginny, nosotros... nosotros dejamos una cuestión pendiente – Dijo Harry

Si, harry, dime – Dijo Ginny. Aunque sabia que era lo que le iba a decir, quería escucharlo, quería que le doliera la panza cuando se lo dijera quería que el tomara la iniciativa...

Bueno, es que... es que...- Harry se trababa no podía llegar a lo que quería decir. 

¿Si? – Decía la pelirroja, estaba esperando, ¿Cuándo se lo iba a decir?

Es que... es que... – A harry no le salían las palabras, era bastante difícil verla vestida con ese escote, no podía hablar, la garganta se le secaba...

Ginny no aguanto mas, tomo la cara de harry entre sus manos y la acerco con fuerza hacia la suya. Harry le correspondió el beso y ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Segundos mas tarde estaban subiendo hacia la pieza de Ginny, debido a que Hermaione dormía con el; en cuanto entraron en la habitación, Harry saco su varita y dijo "muffiato" y se saco la camisa. Ginny se saco la blusa, y perdiendo los miedos se sumieron en un mar de pasión, amor y locura. Una hora y media más tarde  
Ginny dormía sobre el pecho de Harry muy acurrucada y este jugaba con el pelo de la pelirroja. Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a harry sonriente que envolvía sus rulos en su dedo, para luego dejarlos caer con gracia.

Hola – Le dijo Harry sonriente a Ginny.

Mm, ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

Son las 2:30 – Dijo El morocho

¿Tan tarde?, hay me encanta... – Dijo la niña

¿Qué te encanta? – Pregunto este otro

Dormir asi, acurrucada, al lado tuyo, espero no estar soñando – Dijo Ginny

Harry tomo su brazo lo examino y lo pellizcó

Auuuu, ¿Por qué me has pellizcado? – Pregunto la pelirroja enojada 

Para que vean que no es un sueño – Contesto el otro 

La chica sonrió, se besaron y se abrazaron, luego de los pocos segundos ambos se quedaron dormidos, en los brazos del otro.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación de la casa: 

Seria mágico que Ginny y Harry... – Pero paro, de repente la cara de ron se había transformado, la sonrisa que siempre tenia se había transformado en una cara muy seria, y en vez de estar jugando con el pelo de Hermione tenia los brazos cruzados.

Ron, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la castaña.

Es que... no se si quiero a mi hermana saliendo con harry, sabes que paso la ultima vez que pelearon, nosotros también peleamos, fue horrible, no quiero que volvamos a pasar por es – Dijo el pelirrojo

Ronnie, es comprensible, pero, que pasa si ellos si empiezan a salir – Pregunto la mujer.

Pues no lo se, y no lo quiero averiguar – y tras decir esto volteo su cuerpo hacia el costado hacia Hermione – dejemos todo como esta por ahora.

Ambos se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Pero les sorprendió lo que vieron, debido a que no era nada. Harry que siempre se levantaba temprano y hacia el desayuno no estaba allí.

¿A dónde diablos se ha ido? – Pregunto Ron.

Pero la respuesta apareció antes de lo que imaginaba, se escuchaban pasos que bajaban y se encontraron con Harry. Tenía puesto solo unos pantalones por arriba de la rodilla, llevaba el pecho al descubierto, harry se paro en seco, como si alguien estuviera agarrandolo de los pies. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, allí apareció Ginny. Tenia puesto un camisón de seda rojo fuerte. El camisón era muy corto, por abajo del trasero y tenía un escote que dejaba ver bastante.

Hermione tenia una cara de feliz cumple años que ni siquiera trataba de disimular, en cambio ron parecía que le habían pegado fuerte en la cabeza con una botella de vidrio, estaba estupefacto y no decía nada. Se quedaron asi por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Hermione dijo:

Bueno, me voy a bañar, buenos días – y tras decir estas palabras los despertó a todos, ron le hizo una seña a Harry para que saliera al patio. Primero salio el pelirrojo seguido del morocho, cuando se alejaron bastante de la casa ron se decidió por hablar.

Quiero saber, harry, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana? – Pregunto este.

Harry se quiso reír, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo hablaba en serio, debido a que su cara estaba muy seria, harry reprimió su risa y contesto.

Sabes muy bien, que yo amo a tu hermana ron – Dijo este.

Harry, pero antes me habías dicho lo mismo, y sin embargo, luego de derrotar al innombrable, no volviste con ella, no te entiendo Harry, me dices que la amas, pero no sales con ella, te recuerdo que es mi hermana, y si le haces algo Potter, no me pondré de tu lado – y tras decir esto se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la casa. 

Harry no entendía lo que había acabado de pasar. Su mejor amigo, acababa de enfrentarlo, harry no lo podía creer.

"Aunque el tiene razón, luego de derrotar a Voldemort no le pedí a Ginny que volviera conmigo, pero es que ella tenia que terminar el colegio, no la iba a poder ver mas que cuando ella fuera Hogsmade, no, no creo que hubiera sido bueno. Pero luego no tuve excusa, se mudo a la misma casa donde yo estaba, y sin embargo no le dije nada, Oh eh sido un tarado, ella podría haber seguido amándome y sin embargo yo lo deje pasar." – A Harry le pasaban todos estos sentimientos y pensamientos por su mente, no entendía que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, el morocho se dio vuelta para ver a su mejor amigo ahí parado.

Lo siento Harry – Decía Ron, estaba todo colorado, como si le diera vergüenza pedirle perdón a su amigo – De verdad, no tenia porque acusarte asi – Termino el pelirrojo.

No Ron, tienes razón, debería haberle pedido antes de salir conmigo, eh sido un tarado – Dijo el chico, y luego de esto los dos se abrazaron, se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda, y luego se separaron, Harry, empezó su camino hacia la casa seguido por Ron.


	12. Capitulo 12: La lechuza

Capitulo 12: La Lechuza.

Harry entro a la casa y vio a Ginny sentada, como si estuviera esperándolo.  
Ron entro enseguida detrás de el, se quedo parado detrás de el.

¿Pero, que haces tu aquí? – Le pregunto el Pelirrojo a su hermana. 

Se... se han peleado po-por mi culpa, ¿no es asi? – Pregunto Ginny, aunque su tono demostraba vergüenza, sus ultimas tres palabras habían mostrado confianza y seguridad.

Mira, es no es tu asunto lo que yo haga con mi me – Pero Ron fue interrumpido por Harry.

Ginny, si, nos peleamos por ti – y tras decir esto la cara de ron se volteo a mirarlo, pero antes de que le pueda decir nada, Harry continuo hablando – pero ya nos hemos arreglado, y ya que estamos todos juntos, quiero pedirte algo Gin. 

La cara de Ginny pasó de pálida a levemente colorada. Ron que estaba parado agarro una silla y se sentó en ella. Harry no se movió un centímetro y dejo su mirada clavada en Ginny, como si Ron no estuviera allí.

Gin, quiero saber, si te gustaría salir conmigo – Dijo Harry, pero la respuesta, se hizo esperar muy poco...

Al día siguiente, Harry, bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse, con nadie, como de costumbre, el era el primero en levantarse. Su rostro no denotaba tristeza, pero tampoco felicidad, estaba serio, como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado. Había empezado a prender el fuego para preparar el desayuno cuando un picoteo en una ventana lo asusto. Lo había tomado desprevenido, Harry se acerco hacia la ventana donde estaba una hermosa lechuza color negro azabache. El morocho abrió la ventana, pero, para su sorpresa, la lechuza no traía el Profeta, sino que traía una carta azul. Harry la saco de la pata del ave, y en cuanto esta estuvo libre salio volando por la ventana. El chico desenvolvió la carta, esta decía:

"Estimado señor Potter:  
Le comunicamos que su prima Alexandra Sabrina Emper Potter se encuentra en San Mungo. Le rogamos que se acerque a nuestras instalaciones para poder comunicarle que es lo que tiene.  
Atte. Horace Homlugre   
(Departamento de comunicaciones San Mungo)

Harry soltó la carta, esta callo sobre la mesa. El morocho corrió hacia las ventanas y cerro todas las cortinas. Acto seguido, saco su varita y con un movimiento de la misma harry, estaba cambiado, salio corriendo hacia la puerta, y cuando estaba por llegar escucho una voz femenina.

¿A dónde vas? – Era Hermione desde la escalera, tenia cara de dormida, y se frotaba un ojo con la mano. 

A San Mungo, después hablamos Herms – y tras decir esto abrió la puerta de un tiron.

Harry empezó a caminar hasta que vio al autobús noctámbulo aparecer de la nada.

Bienveni – Pero Harry había entrado antes de que el chico con acne que había conocido en su tercer año en Hogwarts pudiera continuar.

¿Apurado? – Pregunto el mismo

Si, a San Mungo – Dijo Harry, y el chico se lo dijo al conductor

Luego de unos 10 minutos de caerse y golpearse, Harry llego a San Mungo, se bajo del Autobús y se acerco a un negocio. En las vidrieras había un maniquí que tenia una peluca vieja y gastada color azul.

¿A quien viene a ver? – Pregunto el mismo

Alexandra Potter – Dijo el morocho y la puerta lo succiono hacia adentro.

En cuanto Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en San Mungo, corrió hacia debajo de un enorme cartel que decía Y hizo cola atrás de una larga fila. Cuando al fin fue su turno una Chica morocha lo atendió.

¿A quien viene a ver? – Pregunto la misma.

Alexandra Sabrina Emper Potter – Dijo muy nervioso el morocho.


	13. Capitulo 13: La Enfermedad de Alexandr

Capitulo 13: La "Enfermedad" De Alexandra

Si, piso 3 habitación 45 – Dijo la recepcionista y Harry salio de la fila.

Harry llamo al ascensor pero este tardaba tanto que subió corriendo por las escaleras, llego al primer piso que decía Quemaduras y cortaduras por animales mágicos Siguió por las escaleras llego al segundo piso que decía Intoxicación por pociones mágicas Corrió mas rápido y subió las escaleras restantes, estaba por mirar lo que decía el cartel del tercer piso, pero lo distrajo en numero 45 al final del pasillo, corrió hasta pararse en frente de la puerta y la abrió.

¡¡Harry!! – Su prima lo saludaba desde una cama al lado de una ventana.

¿Su marido? – Le pregunto el medico que miraba un examen, al parecer de la chica.

No, mi hermano – Respondió Alexandra sin darle importancia, aunque, se notaba que se entusiasmaba por decir aquello, Harry no podía creer que su prima lo llamara hermano. 

Ah, bueno en ese caso, felicidades tío – Dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa.

¿Tío? – Pregunto Harry, y la cara de felicidad de su "Hermana" lo decía todo, ella iba a tener un hijo o hija.

Pues si, Harry, veras, parece que... que bueno, estoy embrazada – y tras decir esto sonrió aun mas y tenia un leve rubor en la cara.

Pero antes de que harry pudiera felicitarla la puerta se abrió una vez más y allí entro Jonathan, que, al parecer, al igual que Harry, no había leído los carteles, su cara denotaba preocupación.

¿El si es su marido? – Preguntó el doctor.

Si – Dijo La chica, aunque, todavía no se habían casado.

Pues entonces dígaselo – Dijo el doctor

Jhony, mira, seremos... seremos padres – y tras decir esto Jonathan cerro la puerta y corrió hacia la cama de la chica, la beso apasionadamente y se sentó en una silla que había alado.

Estoy muy contento – y tras decir esto a Hoks le brotaron lagrimas de los ojos, iba a tener un hijo/a era comprensible.

Dejare solo a la familia – y tras decir esto el doctor dejo el estudio y salio de la habitación, Harry, del otro lado de la cama, agarro otra butaca y se sentó.

Harry, quiero... quiero que me hagas un favor – Dijo la chica – se que, tu puedes traer a mi papá con un hechizo, quiero que lo hagas. – La chica estaba nerviosa, no sabia como su padre iba a tomar esto, esperaba que bien, pero ella, ¿Qué sabia?

Por supuesto – Dijo el de ojos claros y saco su varita, la agito y, en otra silla, apareció el cuadro de Sirius.

¿Qué hago acá? – Dijo y tras ver a su hija en una cama de hospital se empalideció - ¿QUÉ AH PASADO AQUÍ? ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENES???!!!! – Dijo Sirius muy alterado.

Tranquilo papá, no pasa nada, solamente tengo que decirte algo – Dijo la rubia 

Ah, ¿Y que es eso? – Pregunto el cuadro muy curioso. 

Que vas a ser Abuelo – Sirius volvió a palidecer, sus ojos parecían dos grandes lunas llenas, estaba sin habla, como si la noticia, lo hubiera pasmado.

¿Qué voy a... a ser que? – Pregunto de nuevo, como si sus oídos le estuvieran fallando.

Que vas a ser abuelo – Pero esta vez no era Alexandra la que hablaba sino Harry, que luego de hacer aparecer el cuadro se había sentado de nuevo en su silla. 

¿En serio? – Pero el cuadro no estaba pálido, si no que estaba sonriente y emocionado.

Pues si – Dijo Jonathan

Pues entonces ahora hay que adelantar la boda, y ¡Oh! Mira si es varón, ¿Y si es mujer? Espero que se parezca a ti y a tu madre... ¡Oh!, yo, ¿abuelo? No puedo creerlo – Decía Sirius con la mirada perdida mientras una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla.

Papá, tranquilízate, solo hace una semana que estoy embarazada. – Dijo la rubia

¿Antes de que yo te conociera? – Dijo Harry

Pues si – Dijo la rubia, pero antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, el mismo medico que antes volvió a entrar.

¡Bueno Familia!, ya se pueden ir, revisamos a Alexandra y ni su bebe, ni ella, están en riesgo de nada, pero ahora debes cuidarte, y aquí – Dijo dándole un folleto – están los lugares para orientación, ya sabes, para primerizas. Bueno dentro de un mes ven a verme y te haremos tu primera ecografía – Dijo el doctor la saludo estrechándole la mano y camino hacia la puerta y salio de la habitación.  
Alexandra se sentó en el borde de la cama y se paro.

Bueno, yo creo, que deberíamos dejar a Papá en su casa y de paso le digo a los tíos, y luego voy a ver a Remus y también le digo – Termino la chica acariciándose el vientre.

No será necesario, puesto a que Remus esta en mi casa – Dijo Sirius y luego de esto todos salieron de la habitación, tomaron el ascensor, y salieron para ver un día esplendido esperándolos.


	14. Capitulo 14: La noticia

Capitulo 14: La Noticia.

Una vez afuera Harry pregunto: - y... ¿En que nos vamos?

Pues en remis, no quiero que mi hija se golpee en el autobús noctámbulo, podría

lastimar al bebe – Dijo el retrato.

Entraron a uno, le dieron la dirección y se bajaron. El numero doce no se veía, solo había dos casas una con el numero 11 y la otra con el 13, pero luego de unos segundos la puerta de entrada apareció, y todos entraron.  
Allí los cuadros vieron entrar a la rubia y la saludaron

¡Hola querida! – Dijo Lily, desde su cuadro acompañada de su marido.

De la cocina salio Lupin que llevaba puesto un delantal azul

Hola Ale, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Remus

Harry que había estado atrás de la chica y su prometido, se dejo ver, y asi, dejando ver el cuadro, se acerco a donde siempre había estado colgado, y lo colgó.

¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto James, y Sirius, Harry y Jonathan la miraron a Alexandra, como si estuvieran esperando que la chica develara lo que tenia que decir.

Bueno... es que... es que... Es que estoy embarazada – y tras decir esto todos sonrieron con caras de bobos, como imaginándose como el bebe podía ser.

¡Hay que alegría! – Dijo Lupin y abrazo a la chica

Si, vamos a ser tíos – Dijeron Lily y James, aunque en verdad, no iban a serlo.

No, tíos, no – Dijo la rubia – Abuelos – Termino.

A Lily le cayó una lágrima, y James sonreía muy feliz. Se pasaron el resto del día comentando a quien podría parecerse mas el bebe. Las siguientes semanas pasaron con mucha tranquilidad, aunque Ginny y Harry aun no comentaba lo suyo (Aunque Una rubia y otra castaña lo sabían bien) Ron y Hermione lo habían hecho publico, es decir, para los weasley. La noche anterior a la ecografía de Alexandra (A la cual la iba a acompañar Harry, porque Jonathan tenía que trabajar) estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Sirius, ya habían terminado de cenar y estaban sentados alrededor de los cuadros.

-Hay algo que siempre quise saber – Dijó la rubia  
-Bueno, entonces pregunta – Contestó Sirius  
-¿Cómo fue tu muerte? – Pregunto la chica mientras se acariciaba el vientre.   
-Pues, es que no lo se – Dijo es retrato  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Pregunto Harry  
-Bueno, mi cuadro fue guardado desde que Sirius tenia 25 años, eso fue dos años después de que tu madre huyera – Explico el cuadro – Pero bien, Harry, creo que tu sabes, ¿como me eh muerto? – Pregunto Black  
-Bien, estábamos en el ministerio y tu estabas peleando con tu prima, Bellatrix – Le dijo a Alexandra para que pudiera entender – y ella te tiro un embrujo o algo y tu entraste dentro de un espejo – Termino el morocho, la cara de Sirius volvía estar pálida, como si algo no anduviera bien.  
-¿DENTRO DE UN ESPEJO? – Dijo Sirius desaforadamente  
-Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto Remus  
-¡NO TE AUCERDAS DE ESE LIBRO SOBRE LOS ESPEJOS REMUS! – Dijo Sirius  
-No creerás que... – Pero el retrato lo interrumpió  
-Si, si lo creo, estoy seguro – Ahora el retrato estaba parado y caminaba de su cuadro al de sus vecinos, los padres de Harry.  
-Perdón, ¿Pero de que estas seguro? – Pregunto el morocho  
-Bueno, puede que, yo no este... bueno, muerto – Explico Sirius  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! – Grito desaforada la embarazada  
-Tranquila hija, le puedes hacer mal al bebe – Dijo su padre  
-Le voy a escribir a Minerva – Dijo Remus  
-¡¡¡NO!!! – Dijo Harry y le bloqueo la salida – NADIE SE VA HASTA QUE EXPLIQUEN QUE ESTA PASANDO.

En 5 minutos explicaron como podía ser que Sirius estuviera entre espejos, y no poder salir, era sencillo lo único que tenían que hacer era buscar el espejo de oesed que al revés significaba y desear que Sirius estuviera allí con ellos. Todos tomaron un poco de polvos flu y fueron hacia el colegio, cuando llegaron se encontraron en el despacho de Minerva Maccgonagall, que anteriormente había sido ocupado por Albus Dumbeldore. La Profesora los llevo hasta el tercer piso donde estaba el espejo, entraron donde anteriormente estaba Flufy, y ahí estaba, efectivamente el espejo.

-Harry ve tu al espejo – Le dijo Remus  
-¿Yo? Lo mas normal es que vaya la hija – Dijo el chico  
-No entiendes, Harry yo conocí a Alexandra no el Sirius que esta allí – Dijo El retrato de Sirius Black  
-Ah, esta bien – Dijo y se paro enfrente del espejo  
De repente aparecieron los padres de Harry, al igual que en su primer año de Hogwarts, pero ahora también había otra persona que tenia su mano en el hombro del chico, era, efectivamente Sirius.  
-HARRY, HAY POR DIOS AL FIN – Dijo su padrino del espejo – DESEALO  
-Pero de verdad lo deseo, deseo que estés conmigo – Dijo el chico  
De repente la mano que Harry veía en el espejo en su hombro, la empezó a sentir y vio a su padrino que le sonreía a su lado. Se abarazaron y cuando se separaron Harry decidió decirle, que tenia una hija.  
-Tengo que presentarte alguien – Dijo Harry   
-Dime a quien – Dijo Sirius  
-Pues a –Pero se quedo buscando a su prima con la mirada, de repente vio una cabellera rubia que salía de la habitación, y salio a correrla, cuando llego afuera vio a su prima llorando.


	15. Capitulo 15: Sirius conoce a su hija

Capitulo 15: Sirius conoce a su hija

- ¿Ale, que pasa? – Le pregunto  
- No entiendes, mi... mi padre, esta ahí y al... al que yo le había contado todo, ya... ya no sirve – Dijo entre fuertes sollozos, a la chica le dolía el pecho fuertemente y apenas veía debido a las lagrimas.  
- Ale, debes tranquilizarte – Dijo el chico abrazándola y colocando delicadamente su cabeza en su pecho, Alexandra podía escuchar los latidos de su primo.  
- Vamos a dentro – Le dijo Harry a su prima y la ayudo a pararse.

Entraron en la habitación y vieron a Sirius mirando su retrato que no le quería decir que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto vio entrar a los chicos hablo.

- Date vuelta – Dijo

Sirius le hizo caso y de dio vuelta para ver a una chica igual, exceptuando el cabello, a la mujer con la que el había soñado desde que estaba en segundo año. 

- Tu no eres Sabrina – Dijo Sirius  
- No, Sirius, ella es la hija de Sabrina – Dijo Harry, la chica seguía sin hablar pero miraba fijamente a su padre.  
- Y... ¿y cuantos años tiene? – Pregunto Black muy pálido  
- Es tu hija – Dijo Harry  
- ¿Cómo que... que es mi hija? – Pregunto Sirius, Alexandra estaba llorando de nuevo desconsoladamente, aunque no emitía ningún sonido, y sus ojos seguían clavados en los de su padre, sus lágrimas eran incontenibles.  
- Mira es simple, este año me entere que mi tía tubo una hija en otro país, y, bueno tu retrato se dio cuenta que era tu hija, hasta figura en el tapiz de tu familia. – Explico Harry  
- Mira, porque no hacemos esto, te contare todo esta noche, y asi puedes descansar querida – Le dijo el retrato a su hija – mañana debes ir a hacerte la ecografía de mi nieto, seguro Sirius ira ya informado, ve Harry acompañala – Termino el cuadro.

Harry miro mal a su padrino, pero el real, Alexandra estaba llorando asi, y esa por la culpa de su padrino, Harry agarro a su prima por los hombros y la saco de allí. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, subieron un par de pisos y llegaron al despacho de la Profesora Maccgonagall, Harry metió a su prima en la chimenea y le dio polvos flu.

- Ve a mi casa – Le dijo

La chica obedeció y se fue hacia la casa de Harry, cuando Harry también llego, abrazo a la chica, y asi se quedaron por unos 10 minutos, la chica había empezado a llorar mas fuerte y ahora emitía un lamento. Cuando Harry se separo de ella le seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

- Quiero que te quedes a dormir hoy aquí – Le dijo Harry  
- Pero... Pero Jonathan me... Me va a estar esperando – Dijo la chica entre sollozos.  
- No te preocupes por el, yo le aviso, ve a mi cuarto y duerme allí, yo dormiré aquí – Dijo Harry  
- No Harry, no quiero que duermas incomodo por mi culpa – Dijo la rubia  
- No te preocupes por mí, mañana te levanto para ir a hacerte la ecografía – Dijo el morocho. 

La chica asintió, subió las escaleras y se acostó en el cuarto de su primo, Harry saco su varita y con un movimiento de la misma, el estaba cambiado a su pijama, luego llamo a Hegwid y le envió una carta a Jonathan explicándole porque quería que su prima se quedara a dormir allí. Harry se estaba por acostar cuando unas llamas verde esmeralda aparecieron en su chimenea y de ellas salio su padrino

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – Le pregunto histérico el chico a su padrino.  
- Déjame hablar con ella – le dijo mirando hacia arriba  
- No, esta dormida, mañan... – Pero el morocho fue interrumpido por su padrino  
- NO AHORA, QUIERO VERLA AHORA – Dijo y los gritos despertaron a la rubia que bajo las escaleras teniéndose el vientre.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto la chica cortante  
- Pues, solo... solo quiero conocerte, aunque ya se que te vas a casar, que seré abuelo, que estudias para ser auror, se todo – Explico Sirius  
- Bien, podrás conocerme, pero ahora quiero dormir – Dijo la chica  
- Esta bien – y tras que su padre le contesto la chica se dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo las escaleras, entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta.  
- Espero que mañana vayas a su primer ecografía – Dijo Harry  
- Por supuesto que si – Respondió Sirius  
- Entonces hasta mañana – Dijo el morocho sin prestar mucha atención  
- Hasta mañana – Dijo Harry. Y luego de esto su padrino entro en la chimenea.


	16. Capitulo 16: La ecografia

Capitulo 16: La ecografía

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto e hizo un gran desayuno para su prima, hoy seria el gran día en que vería a su hijo por primera vez. Harry estaba emocionado, y cuando escucho pasos en las escaleras, pensaba que seria su prima, vería a su sobrino, una lágrima le broto de su ojo derecho, pero en seguida la saco. Cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió vio a Ginny entrar por ella.

- Buenos días – Saludo esta  
- Hola – dijo este y la beso apasionadamente en los labios  
- ¿Nervioso? – Le pregunto la chica luego del beso.  
- Un poco – y la chica lo abrazo, aunque este abrazo fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. 

Harry camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, allí vio a su padrino muy bien vestido, llevaba una camisa celeste claro y unos jeans oscuros. El chico se aparto para dejarlo pasar, su padrino entro y se quedo parado mirando hacia la cocina, como si los ruidos que había de desayuno fueran de su hija.

- Aun esta dormida – Explico el morocho  
- ¡Oh! – Dijo su padrino – Espero

Pero en esos momentos se abría la puerta de la habitación de Harry, de allí salía su prima, tenia puesto un vestido blanco con flores celestes y verdes, estaba hermosa, y su pequeña panza causaba ternura en toda la imagen. 

- Buenos días – saludo a ambos y les dio un beso en el cachete, cuando los labios se posaron sobre el cachete de Harry, a este lo recorrió un calor por todo el cuerpo.  
- Esperen unos minutos que desayune – Dijo la chica y entro a la cocina. Los chicos la siguieron. Cuando entraron Alexandra estaba saludando a Ginny y se sentaba enfrente a ella. Tardo unos cinco minutos en desayunar. Cuando termino se despidieron de la pelirroja y salieron afuera. Allí los esperaba un taxi.  
- ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – Pregunto Harry  
- Pensé que tal vez lo necesitaríamos – Dijo Sirius

Se subieron todos al remis y le dieron las indicaciones al conductor. Luego de unos veinte minutos de silencio habían llegado, Harry le pago al conductor y todos se bajaron, se acercaron a una vidriera vieja y con un maniquí viejo, que tenia una peluca azul gastada.

- Tengo una ecografía con el doctor Kropush – Dijo la chica  
- Si, la esta esperando, pase – Le dijo el maniquí y los chupo delicadamente, no como cuando Harry había venido.

Entraron y vieron a la fila de la recepcionista, Harry se había parado en la fila seguido por Sirius, cuando la chica les hablo.

- No hay no – Dijo – ya se adonde tenemos que ir – Termino

La chica entro en el ascensor que recién había abierto sus puertas, y los hombres se apuraron a seguirla. Empezaron a subir y la grabadora decía Las puertas se abrieron y vieron a la gente en el pasillo esperando al medico, salieron un par de personas que se unieron a otras y luego las puertas se cerraron nuevamente, no paso mucho cuando la grabadora anuncio Las puertas se abrieron una vez mas y vieron gente entrando a las habitaciones y a otras saliendo de ellas con gente muy pálida. Allí salio una mujer, las puertas se cerraron nuevamente. No tardo nada en anunciar Allí el ambiente era relajante y mucha gente abrazaba a los médicos, como agradeciéndoles. La chica salio del ascensor seguida por su padre y su primo. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que la chica se detuvo en una puerta que decía La chica suspiro y toco la puerta de la oficina, se escucho una silla moviéndose y pasos hacia la puerta, segundos mas tardes el doctor abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días – Dijo  
- Hola – lo saludo la chica  
- ¿Quién es el? – Pregunto al ver a Sirius  
- El es... es mi... mi padre – Dijo la chica entrecortadamente y mirando hacia el suelo.  
- Hola – saludo Sirius al medico estrechándole la mano al doctor  
- Tío – Le dijo el doctor a Harry luego de estrecharle la mano a Sirius y les dejo espacio para pasar. En la oficina había un escritorio y una camilla de examen. Como solo había dos sillas, Harry hizo aparecer otra y se sentó, estaba el en una punta, alado de Alexandra y Sirius en la otra.  
- Bueno – Dijo el doctor – esto es muy sencillo – y mientras decía esto hizo aparecer un monitor, al parecer, para la ecografía – Lo único que debes hacer es recostarte en la camilla y podrás ver a tu hijo – Termino Kropush.

La rubia hizo caso y se recostó en la camilla, Harry se paro a su lado y le tomo la mano, el doctor se acerco con el monitor y su silla y se sentó enfrente al vientre de la chica.

- Descúbrete el estomago – Le dijo al ver que la chica llevaba vestido

La chica hizo caso y se subió el vestido por abajo del busto, para la sorpresa de todos la chica tenia un pantalón hasta por debajo de la rodilla, el doctor le puso un gel al extremo de la maquina y se lo apoyo en el vientre. Sirius se había sentado a los pies de la camilla.

- Bueno eso que ven ahí es el niño – Dijo señalando con el dedo un pequeño bulto – Lo que pasa es que aun es muy pequeño, pero según veo yo, esta perfecto – Dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa  
- Que bueno – Dijo la chica sonriente  
- En dos meses mas podrás saber si es hombre o mujer, eso si, si tu quieres saberlo – Explico el doctor  
- ¡Por supuesto que si! – Exclamo radiante la chica.  
- Bueno ya esta – y tras decir esto la maquina desapareció y en su lugar apareció un sobre blanco.  
- Aquí tienes las imágenes – Le dijo el hombre y se las entrego  
- Oh, bueno gracias – Dijo la chica.


	17. Capitulo 17: Hermione y Ron

Capitulo 17: Hermione y Ron

- Muchas gracias doctor – Le dijo la chica, y le dio un apretón de manos  
- De nada, acuérdate de volver dentro de dos meses – Y el doctor saludo a los demás. Sirius abrazo a su hija, aunque nadie supo bien porque, fue un momento tierno.  
- Voy a ser abuelo – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos  
- Si, lo serás – Le dijo la chica.

Todos entraron al ascensor, cuando salieron de San Mungo, todos fueron a la casa de Harry, nadie dijo nada durante el viaje, todo estuvo muy calmo, cuando llegaron a la casa allí los esperaban Hermione, Ginny y Ron con un gran almuerzo, aunque ninguno tenia hambre. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa.

- ¿Cómo es? – Preguntó Ginny  
- Un pequeño bulto – Dijo Harry  
- ¿Cuándo sabrán si es hombre o mujer? – Preguntó Hermione  
- Dentro de dos meses – Decía Alexandra

Se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre el niño o niña, cuando se hicieron las cinco Sirius se fue diciendo que ya tenia que marcharse, luego de un rato llego Remus y a las siete Remus y Alexandra se fueron. Habían quedado solo Ginny y Harry, que estaban juntando la mesa.

- Debe ser hermoso estar embarazada, con los sentimientos y demás – Comentó Ginny,  
- Tal vez, algún día, lo estés – Dijo Harry  
- Si, pero no hasta dentro de unos años – Decía la pelirroja  
- Eso no importa, algún día lo estarás – Decía el morocho  
- ¿Y tú que sabes? – Dijó la niña  
- No lo se, lo supongo – Dijo el muchacho

El chico la beso y ambos terminaron de juntar la mesa, se despidieron y cada uno fue hacia su cuarto. Al día siguiente debían ir a la facultad muy temprano. A la mañana siguiente todo fue desastre, Harry se levanto tarde, y bajo para ver que pasaba, Ron y Hermione se gritaban como locos y su prima lo miraba todo desde una punta, parecía que recién llegara y no entenderá nada.

- ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! – Le decía Hermione a Ron  
- MIRA QUIEN HABLA, TU NO ME PUEDES DECIR NADA – Contestaba el chico.  
- BASTA, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – Pregunto Harry, y los chicos se callaron, Hermione empezó a llorar y Ron sentía mucha bronca, se notaba por su cara, la chica lo miro furtivamente y se fue hacia su habitación. Harry se dirigió hacia su prima y no le presto atención a Ron.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto a la rubia  
- Bueno, vine a acompañarte a la facultad, porque tenia que hablar con un profesor, sobre mi graduación, pero, me encontré con esto cuando salí de la chimenea – Explicó la chica.   
- Bueno, me cambio y nos vamos – El chico salio de la cocina, y tardo en bajar tres minutos, para ser exactos. El chico agarro a su prima y ambos se fueron. Cuando llegaron al aula donde Harry tomaba sus clases se sorprendió, en cuanto la chica entro el profesor salio corriendo a abrazarla, como si fuera su padre, parecía que ella era muy querida por todos, y era un poco obvio.  
- Alexandra, no tenemos clases hasta esta noche – Dijo el Profesor  
- Lo se profesor, pero quería venir a preguntarle cuando se harán la entrega de diplomas. – Preguntó la chica  
- Bueno dentro de un mes, debo decirte que, como de costumbre, tu eres la que más sobresalió – Dijo el Profesor guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, esta simplemente sonrió.  
- ¿Eres amiga de Potter? – Pregunto el hombre reparando en Harry  
- Es que el es mi primo, profesor – Dijo la chica  
- ¿En serio? – Dijo este como si no pudiera creerlo.  
- Sí – Afirmo la chica  
- Bueno, parece que el talento viene de familia. – Dijo este mostrando una gran sonrisa


	18. Capitulo 18: La chica y su corazon parti

Capitulo 18: La chica, y su corazón partido.

- Bueno yo me voy yendo – Dijo la rubia  
- Esta bien, hablamos después – Dijo Harry y cada quien tomo su camino.  
Habían pasado ya dos semanas, y Ron y Hermione no se hablaban, no querían decir tampoco porque habían discutido, nadie sabía nada, y eso ponía inquietos a todos. Harry y Ginny habían tratado de averiguar, pero ninguno de los dos soltaba una palabra, hasta, que, un día...

- MIRA RON, YO SE QUE ELLA TE GUSTA – Decía Hermione  
- NO, TU ERES LA UNICA QUE ME GUSTA – Contestaba el muchacho  
- A MI NO ME MIENTAS RONALD – Dijó la castaña  
- ¿DESDE CUANDO ME DICES RONALD? – Se quejaba el pelirrojo  
- ¡¡¡BASTA!!!,¡¡¡BASTA YA!!! YA TODOS SABEN QUE AMBOS SE AMAN, PUEDEN PARAR UN POCO CON ESTO – Se quejó Ginny luego de diez minutos de escucharlos discutir, estaba podrida, literalmente. Ya no sabia que hacer para que los chicos se calmaran, discutían de día y de noche.  
- ¿Otra vez discutiendo? – Pregunto Harry, que recién acababa de llegar.  
- Mira Herms, yo... Yo, bueno, yo te amo – Decía Ron  
- Yo también te amo – Dijó Herms.

Los chicos comenzaron a besarse y, los otros dos pensaron que mejor seria dejarlos solos con su pasión.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
- ¿QUÉ? PERO... TU ME DIJISTE – Decía una chica rubia a un morocho en un departamento  
- Sí, yo se, pero...  
- NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO – La chica lloraba desconsolada, y el chico trataba de acercarse pero un hechizo se lo impedía.  
- ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? – Preguntó Alexandra a su prometido.  
- Bueno, es que... Lo supe, recién ayer – Dijó el chico  
- Un... Un hijo lo cambia todo.  
- Lo se...   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
10 minutos mas tarde, eras las 10:40 y en casa de los 4 amigos sonó el timbre. Harry se levanto, estaba en el cuarto de Ginny, tenia puesto solo unos boxers, pero bajo las escaleras, para ver quien era, cuando llego allí, abrió la puerta, por la puerta entro un clima muy frió, y plantada en el umbral estaba su prima, la hermosa rubia, tenia el pelo negro y gastado y sus ojos estaban rojos, se notaba con claridad que había estado llorando. La chica entro, y el morocho cerró la puerta. 

- ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto este.  
- Bueno... Es que... Jonathan tiene otro hijo – Dijo la chica y de sus ojos brotaron mas lagrimas. El chico la abrazo, y de repente se separo, su cara denotaba fura y confusión  
- ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? – Preguntó el chico  
- Es que soy una animaga y cuando me deprimo, mi pelo se vuelve negro, y toma este aspecto. Espera – La chica cerró los ojos y su pelo tomo el aspecto normal, aunque seguía igual de desgastado y feúcho. – Oh, que fea debo estar – Dijo mirando su pelo.  
- No te preocupes, pero no tengo donde ofrecerte para dormir, mejor te llevo donde Sirius – Y tras decir esto se cambio con agitar su varita, la cual había bajado con el en su mano.

Entraron en la chimenea y luego de unos segundos estaban donde Sirius, Los cuadros dormían placidamente dentro de sus marcos, excepto uno con una oficina y un marco de oro, al parecer Dumbeldore dormía en Hogwarts. Harry dio un golpecito en el cuadro de sus padres y estos se despertaron.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó su madre con cara de preocupada, luego de notar a la chica llorando.   
- Es que, bueno, ¿Dónde esta Sirius? – Preguntó el muchacho  
- Arriba – Dijó su padre, y Harry agarro a su prima de la mano y subió con ella las escaleras, cuando llegaron al cuarto de Sirius, Harry golpeo la puerta.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qui-quien es? – Preguntó su padrino  
- Harry, y tu hija – Dijó el muchacho.  
- ¡Oh!, pasen – Dijó el hombre.

Los chicos pasaron, en el cuarto había una cama de dos plazas, y dentro de ella estaba su padrino refregándose los ojos.

- Ale, necesita quedarse aquí – Dijo el chico  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ah pasado? – Pregunto su padre. La chica inmediatamente se puso a llorar, y su pelo se desgasto aun más, y luego se volvió negro azabache, la chica se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar aun más fuerte y se agarro el vientre.  
- Tranquila, tranquila – Le decía su primo mientras le frotaba la espalda, agachado a su lado.  
- Mira, tranquila, puedes quedarte, mañana hablaremos, vete Harry, yo me encargo – Le dijo su padrino, el chico asintió.  
- Mañana vendré a verte – Le susurro a la chica al oído.

Harry se fue de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, estaba por entrar a las escaleras, cuando alguien le chisto, se dio vuelta, desde su cuadro sus padres lo miraban preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry  
- ¿Qué le pasa a ella? – Preguntó su madre  
- Será mejor que se los diga ella, yo no tengo el derecho – Dijo el muchacho. Y antes de que le pudieran decirle nada, se metió en la chimenea. Cuando llego a la casa, Ginny, lo esperaba sentada en un sillón.  
- ¿Qué ah pasado? – Pregunto la pelirroja


	19. Capitulo 19: La verdad, el tiempo pasa r

Capitulo 19: La verdad, el tiempo pasa rápido.

- No quiero hablar de eso – Dijo Harry  
- ¿Es tan grave? – Preguntó Ginny  
- Si, pero mañana hablamos – Dijó el chico y ambos subieron por la escalera hacia el cuarto de Ginny.

Esa noche, Harry prácticamente no durmió. Cuando al fin pudo dormirse, lo único que soñaba era a su prima convertirse en una mujer fea y bajita y luego volvía a ser ella, y después aparecía Jonathan, Harry empezaba a correrlo y este se le reía en la cara. Pero luego toda esa escena desapareció, y allí aparecieron sus padres, Sirius, y su tía, era igual a su prima, pero su pelo tenía el mismo color que el de su padre. Era mas baja que su prima, pero igual de hermosa que la rubia. La mujer llevaba puesta una túnica de gala y le sonreía a su sobrino.

- Hola Harry – Le dijo Sabrina  
- Hijo – Le dijo su padre y asintió con la cabeza.  
- ¿Es esto un sueño? – Pregunto el chico desconcertado, porque parecía todo tan real, su madre le toco el hombro, sintió su calida mano.  
- Somos un recuerdo, de tu mente, y hoy venimos a hablar contigo – Dijo su madre  
- Mira Harry, mi hija, tiene los mismos problemas que yo tenía, le cuesta mostrarse, pero al perecer, contigo lo ah hecho – Dijó su tía  
- Pero, ¿como saben todo esto? – Preguntó el chico desconcertado.  
- Harry, estamos contigo todo el tiempo – Dijó su padrino.  
- Vemos lo que tu ves – Dijó su padre  
- Nunca eh estado tan orgullosa de ti como ayer, de verdad ayudaste a tu prima – le decía su madre.  
- Vamos al punto, quieren – Decía su tía  
- Mira hijo, la cuestión, es que ese hijo no es de Jonatan – Le dijó su madre  
- ¿Y como saben ustedes eso? – Preguntó el chico desconcertado.  
- Cuando mueres, lo sabes todo – Dijó su tía. – Lo importante es que busques a Jonathan y le digas que se haga una prueba de ADN en San Mungo – Terminó.  
- Esta bien – Dijó Harry y asintió con la cabeza – Pero... Esto, quisiera que pasara todas las noches – Esa frase se le escapo, y al parecer todos se dieron cuenta.  
- Mira Harry no es bueno vivir en las fantasías, esa es la razón por la que no aparecemos todos los días – Le dijó su padrino.  
- Esta bien, es suficiente, tenemos que irnos, adiós Harry – Dijó su tía, y esa escena desapareció, Harry se levanto, eran las nueve de la mañana de un sábado, se levanto y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y tomo un poco de café viejo, y en seguida lo escupió. Entro a la chimenea, y fue hacia la ex casa de su prima. La casa era un desastre, había botellas de whisky por todos lados. Un hombre estaba tirado allí, tenía una foto al lado de su cara, estaba completamente dormido, Harry se acerco hasta allí, se agacho y agarro la foto. En la foto había una chica rubia, con una larga cabellera que se besaba con un muchacho morocho, se separaban y sonreían a Harry.   
Harry movió a Jonathan, y lo despertó. El chico lo miro y se sentó, agarro la foto y la miro, luego bajo su brazo y soltó la botella y al foto.

- Se nota que la amas – Dijó Harry a Jonathan  
- Cada vez aun más, no puedo creer que se haya ido – y se le cayo una lagrima, que se seco con una mano.  
- Mira, creo que ese hijo no es tuyo – Dijó Harry.  
- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jhon  
- Sí, vine hasta aquí para que te hagas una prueba de ADN – Dijó Harry sin rodeos, esperaba que el hombre se negara, pero paso exactamente lo contrario.  
- Tienes razón ¡Oh es tan claro!, ella, siempre envidio a Ale, si, ella, la odiaba, haría lo que fuera por hacerla infeliz, vamos – Dijó y se limpio, con un hechizo elimino su mal aliento, y con otro sus ojeras.

El prometido de Alexandra entro a la chimenea, dijo algo y unas llamas verdes esmeralda lo tragaron, Harry lo imito, y apareció en una casa muy bonita, allí una chica morocha estaba parada, y al parecer estaban esperándolo a el.

- Perfecto, quiero hacer una prueba de ADN – Dijó Jonathan.  
- Pero, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la morocha, parecía que no quería que eso pasara, no quería una prueba de ADN.   
- Si realmente es mi hija, quiero saberlo – Dijó convencido.  
- Si... si tu insistes – Dijó y miro al suelo.

Jonathan estaba yendo hacia las escaleras, para ir a despertar al niño.  
- Espera – Dijo la chica  
- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jonathan haciéndose el desconcertado.  
- Tienes razón, el no es tu hijo – Dijó la muchacha sin despegar su mirada del suelo.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Le preguntó Harry a la chica mirándola con odio, había hecho sentirse mal a su prima. No entendía que razón era suficiente buena para hacer algo asi.  
- ES INJUNSTO – Decía la chica entre sollozos – ELLA SE QUEDO CON TODO LO QUE YO QUERÍA, EL MODELAJE, TU AMOR, ES TAN INJUSTO.  
- Estas loca lo sabes – Dijo Jonathan, y el y Harry se fueron.


	20. Capitulo 20: Los finales son siempre fel

Capitulo 20: Los finales, siempre son felices

Volvieron a la casa de Jonathan, a Harry le pareció que a su prima no le gustaría volver y ver su casa en ese estado, saco su varita, y con un par hechizos domésticos limpio todo. Luego, se sentó en un sillón que había allí.  
-Vamos a buscarla – Dijo Harry  
-Si, vamos, ¿Esta en tu casa? – Preguntó Jonathan, esperaba que estuviera allí, porque si no estaba allí, estaría en...  
-No, esta en lo de Sirius – Dijo Harry sin darle importancia, pero cuando vio la cara de susto del chico se dio cuenta, Sirius iba a amarlo si se aparecía por allí, pero debían hacerlo. – Entiendo – Contestó a la cara del chico – Pero debemos ir allí si la quieres recuperar.  
-¿Ella no sabe que estas aquí? – Preguntó el chico  
-No, no lo sabe, vamonos ya – y tras decir esto Harry se paro, Jonathan lo imito, y segundos después de meterse en la chimenea Harry estaba en lo de su padrino, sus padres estaban dormidos, al igual que el cuadro de su padrino, y Dumbeldore no estaba. Jonathan salio de la chimenea – Espera aquí – Le dijo Harry  
-Sí, no te preocupes – Contestó   
Harry cruzo la sala y fue hacia las escaleras, subió estas y cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius suspiro. Pensó en golpear, pero pensó que estarían durmiendo, asi que entro, y vio a su padrino durmiendo en el piso, al lado de un colchón. En la cama de dos plazas estaba su prima, nuevamente tenia el pelo negro y aun más gastado. Aunque su belleza estaba intacta, y el vientre de embarazada le daba un toque de ternura. Harry se acerco hacia la cama donde estaba su prima, y le acaricio el brazo que tenia fuera de la cama, que sujetaba el edredón con fuerza. La chica se despertó sobresaltada, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su primo bien fuerte. Harry la separo, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Vamos abajo – Le dijó el chico – No quiero despertar a Sirius – Mintió   
-Sí vamos – Esta se paro, llevaba puesta un short muy corto color celeste y una camiseta blanca, que, parecía estar estirada por la panza de embarazada, aunque aun no era muy grande.   
Los chicos salieron de la habitación, y bajaron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron abajo, la chica se dirigía hacia la cocina, pero Harry la desvió y la llevo hacia la sala, cuando entraron allí, Jonathan estaba discutiendo con el Sirius del cuadro, se gritaban y Alexandra no entendía nada.  
-Harry, ¿Qué hace el aquí? – Le preguntó la nueva morocha a su primo.  
-Es que hay algo que debes saber – Jonathan seguía discutiendo con el retrato de Sirius y los padres de Harry, trataban de callarlos, para escuchar que le decía Harry a su prima.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene dos hijos? – Dijó la chica, y una fina lagrima le cayo de ojo, recorrió su mejilla, luego el mentón, y cayo.   
-No, que no tiene ninguno – Dijó su primo  
-¿QUÉ? – Este grito de la chica hizo que Jonathan y el retrato se callaran   
-Sí, es así, no tiene ningún hijo, fue todo una mentira – Dijo Harry calmado.  
-¿Cómo sabes tu eso? – Preguntó la chica, no entendía nada.  
Luego de diez minutos de explicar que había pasado, como los habían engañado, el cuadro de Sirius le pidió perdón al muchacho y este las acepto sonriente. La chica también le pidió perdón, y estos se abrazaron y se besaron. Cuando se separaron, Sirius (la persona) entro a la sala.  
- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ? – Le preguntó al muchacho y trato de acercarse a el para pegarle, lo que se noto debido a un puño muy levantado, pero Harry lo paró, le explicaron todo a su padrino, y este le pidió perdón al muchacho por querer pegarle. Una chica rubia, alta, de ojos celestes, estaba esperando con tres hombres, a un medico, se la veía nerviosa. La chica tenía una panza de tres meses de embarazo. Un chico morocho, de ojos verdes, la tenía agarrada de la mano, Otro, también morocho, pero con ojos celestes, estaba sentado en una silla, y miraba a la rubia a los ojos, como si le estuviera tratando de hablar a través de ellos. Otro de los hombres, era alto, y morocho, pero sus ojos eran negros. La puerta se abrió, todos dirigieron su atención a ella, de allí entro un medico.   
-Bueno, Alexandra, debo preguntar, ¿Quieren, o no quieren saber? – Preguntó el medico mirando un estudio.  
-Sí – Dijeron los cuatro a la vez  
-Bueno, vayan comprando doble – Dijo el doctor sin levantar la vista.  
-¿DOBLE? – Preguntó la chica exaltada, pero feliz  
-Sí, para cumplir ambos deseos, tendrán una niña y un varón La misma chica rubia estaba sentada en un banco de una iglesia, su panza era de cinco meses, pero parecía de ocho, iba a tener mellizos, era normal. Alado de ella, estaba sentado un chico morocho de ojos celestes, y del otro lado, uno morocho de ojos verdes.  
Ginny, estaba en el altar, atrás de Nymphadora Tonks, y Sirius atrás de Remus Lupin.  
Los novios se besaron, esa noche hubo una fiesta increíble, y Tonks, contó, que, estaba embarazada, una semana después de la Luna de Miel en el caribe.  
Paso un mes, y una chica de seis meses de embarazo se estaba poniendo un hermoso vestido, grande para dejarle espacio a la panza, el vestido era blanco y era hermoso, era sencillo, pero a la vez era de una princesa, la chica salio, y camino hacia el altar. El cuadro de sus tíos, estaba colgado en una pared de la iglesia, y ella caminaba del lado de su padre, quien la entrego a Jonathan. Harry la miraba feliz desde primera fila, sentado al lado de Ginny. Luego de casarse, Sirius y todos estaban en la fiesta, pero el padrino de Harry había tomado el micrófono  
-Tengo un regalo para mi hija – Dijo el mismo.  
-¿Qué será? – Se preguntaron todos, y Remus llego con un cuadro en sus manos, el cuadro era de una mujer y un hombre paseando por la calle.  
-Tu madre. Originalmente, en el cuadro solo estaba tu madre, pero mi retrato se coló, ya sabrán porque. – Dijó y todos rieron, desde ese día el cuadro esta en la casa de Sirius, al lado del cuadro de los padres de Harry.  
()   
Tres meses después una chica estaba dando a luz. Primero a una nena, luego a un hermoso niño. Harry, tenia en brazos a la niña y le cantaba una canción, Sirius al niño, la madre los miraba con amor. Un año y 6 meses pasaron, Alexandra tenia a upa a una niña rubia, con unos brillantes ojos celestes, y Jonathan a un niño morocho de ojos celestes también. Estaban en una graduación, en la de Ginny, debido a que Ron, Harry y Hermione se habían graduado un año antes. Harry abrazaba a Ginny, y esa noche, le propuso casamiento, Harry, gracias a su prima, ya trabajaba en el ministerio, bajo la mejor jefa, su prima. Ginny, había conseguido también trabajo, y se casaron 5 meses después de esa noche, Hermione y Ron se habían casado, 8 meses antes. Luego de la luna de miel de Hermione y Ron esta quedo embarazada, de lo que luego seria, un niño. Y Ginny, luego de una semana de volver de su luna de miel, también quedo embarazada, pero ella de una niña. 

30 años habían pasado. Todos estaban en la casa de Sirius, quien tenia ya, 85 años. En el cuadro de los padres de Harry, allí estaban ellos, intactos, al igual que si tía, y el retrato de su padrino. Harry, que tenia 51 años, hablaba con su sobrina, una rubia, de ojos celestes, igual a Alexandra, pero esta se llamaba Sabrina Lily. Luego de los mellizos, Jonathan y Alexandra habían tenido a un niño y por ultimo a una niña. El niño tenía 26 y la chica 20. El niño que se llamaba Jhon estaba casado al igual que su hermano y su hermana, la única, era la menor, que no se había casado. Ginny y Harry habían tenido un niño, luego de Lily Molly, su primera hija, y luego de este otra niña.  
A su hijo varón le pusieron James Arthur, y a la última niña, la llamaron Sally Ginny.  
Hermione, luego de Fred George su primer hijo, que llevaba el nombre de los dos hombres que lo habían traído al mundo (Debido a que Hermione había parido en la casa de Fred y Angelina, quien tenían de visita a George y su esposa Kathy) tuvieron solo una niña, los dos hijos de Hermione y Ron eran pelirroja, la típica característica de los weasley. Todos hablaban y reían, habían sido tan felices en su vida, Alexandra seguía conservando su toque juvenil, su belleza y sus ojos, pero, a pedido de su madre y su padre, se había cambiado el color de su pelo a negro, y lucia igual que su madre, solo que un poco mas mayor. Harry era igual a su padre, con la única excepción de que Harry era mas grande que el, y tenia ojos color verde. Ginny y Harry empezaron a bailar música que la hija mayor de Alexandra, se había puesto a cantar, era muy buena cantante y estaba casada con un actor, con el tenia una hija de tres años y medio, era rubia, pero tenia ojos verdes. Era lo único que la diferenciaba con su abuela. Harry y Ginny se besaron, al igual que lo habían hecho la primera vez, como si nadie estuviera su lado, tenían 51 y 50 años, pero eso no les importaba, se comportaban como si tuvieran aun quince años cada uno. Habían vivido sus vidas lo mejor posible. Ginny y Hermione se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas de Alexandra, todo era perfecto, Harry y su prima habían logrado ser mejores amigos, confesándose todo, lo que les había pasado alguna vez por la cabeza, y Alexandra y su padre habían logrado ser los mejores compinches del mundo, Sirius, era, también el mejor abuelo del mundo. Tonks y Remus, habían tenido una hija y luego un hijo, ambos metaformagos (al igual que los hijos de Alexandra) Todos se querían y el ambiente era de paz y amor. Se reunían todos los sábados por la noche, para contar, hablar, y compartir su amor.

Quiero explicar algo, porque, en un capitulo, Remus le pide a Harry que sea su padrino de bodas, bueno, como es natural, ya que Sirius esta vivo, le pregunta a Harry si no le molesta, y el acepta, eso quería decir, y también se que nadie sabia que Ginny iba a ser la madrina de Tonks, pero, se lo pide cuando Harry sale con Remus al patio.

Quiero que entiendan algo, este fue mi 1º fic. Y yo se que no es muy bueno, lo pongo simplemente porque quiero dejarlo en algún lugar!

Lean mis otros fics

Son mejores

Adiosº


End file.
